Lazy Guild Master!
by LordVanity
Summary: Naruto is a Sarcastic, easy going, lazy Dragon Slayer that's always reading Manga, one day while at the local bar, Makarov a old friend is sulking over something, and in the blink of an eye Makarov says, "Naruto, you will be Fairy Tail's new Master!" Naruto accepts the offer... but will Fairy Tail warm up to him?
1. You're All My Bitches!

**NOTE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DELETED 2 TIMES BY A FUCKIN FANFICTION ADMIN! I AM NOT DELETING IT A FREAKING FANFIC ADMIN IS DELETING IT COS B ITCHES KEEP REPORTING THIS! SORRY! I WILL RE-UPLOAD ALL CHAPPIES TOMORROW AGAIN!**

**A/N: Hallo... I was at work when I got this awesome idea... that I kid you not, was floating on my head for a almost all of work time! So here you go!  
><strong>

**Summary: Naruto is a Sarcastic, easy going, lazy Dragon Slayer that's always reading Manga, one day while at the local bar, Makarov a old friend is sulking over something, and in the blink of an eye Makarov says, "Naruto, you will be Fairy Tail's new Master!" Naruto accepts the offer... but will Fairy Tail warm up to him?**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY SOUL!**

**Chapter 1: You're All My Bitches!**

Makarov was at the local bar having a drink... usually the old man would drink at Fairy Tail but not today.. today he was sulking, you see the Master had gone to the doctors cause he was feeling like boiled crap. The doctor a good friend of his told him some fucking shocking info, the kinda info that makes you think this: You gotta be fucking shitting me?!

But nope his friend wasn't shitting him, you see the Doctor told Makarov this:

_Makarov... it seems you are extremely stressed and at your age this is very bad, the amount of stress you are going through is not normal at all, it's a load of stress, and this can cause you to go into shock, and into a long coma, and it can possibly kill you... I suggest you quit being Fairy Tail's guild Master... or at least give someone else Master for a while, while you take it easy, go into a long vacation or something, I worry for you!_

These words kept repeating themselves inside Makarov's head as he sighed and spoke to himself.

"Who can I give the title of Master to... Natsu? No, he's too reckless and can get too emotional.. Mirajane? Hmm, no.. Cana? Ehh! None of them are Master material.. Erza and Laxus are the closest... but Laxus's goal's for Fairy Tail are frighting.. Erza? She's young... she's strong.. but she loves the guild so much, she'll probably change rules... she'll burden everything alone.. I can't I just can't!" Makarov talked to himself.

He was so focused with his thoughts, he didn't notice a certain blonde haired boy walk up and sit besides him.

"The Usual, Naruto?" The Bartender asked the blonde.

"Yes, and it's on this man!" Naruto said as he pointed at Makarov, who then snapped out of his thoughts.

"N-Naruto! My boy, long time no see!" Makarov said all of a sudden as he stared at the blonde, "What have you been up to?!"

Naruto took the bottle of Sake the bartender handed him, and he chugged half the bottle down before replying, "Ya know doing what I do best!"

Makarov looked at the blonde and nodded, "So still haven't found a job?"

"Nope, no one seems to wanna hire me... I wonder why!"

"Haha! My offer to join Fairy Tail is always available... You're a Mage, why don't you just join and do quests?!"

"The Mage life is a bitch!" Naruto just bluntly put it as he drank more from his bottle of Sake. "All I want is a job that allows me to ignore people, drink whenever I want, read Manga here and there, and nap when I want!"

Makarov's eyes widened and before he could think he spoke, "Naruto, you will be Fairy Tail's new Master!"

"HAHAH!" Naruto just laughed, "Damn, old man, for a OLD MAN, you still have jokes!"

Makarov just stayed silent... and he thought about it... Naruto Uzumaki was a odd Mage... no doubt, he didn't fight unless he really had to... he was pretty easy going... he was lazy, and he wouldn't do anything to change the guild too much, not only that but he was a Dragon Slayer! Rumors had it the blonde was strong... How strong he was, Makarov didn't know, but as long as he was strong enough to protect his members and stuff Makarov didn't care if he was the weakest.

"I'm serious!" Makarov stated after a while.

"Old man, you had too much to drink!" Naruto said quickly, "Go home!"

"Naruto I'm dead serious.. I want you to be guild Master!"

"Wait – why me?"

Makarov sighed and said, "I found out too much stress caused by the Mages of Fairy Tail can be the death of me... I have been here sulking but I can't seem to find the right person to take over... but I found him, it's you! You're what I'm looking for! You're the only one who I can trust to be Master of Fairy Tail!"

Naruto just said, "My dream isn't to be Guild Master... IT'S TO BE THE GREATEST POKEMON MASTER! I WANNA BE THE BEST NO ONE EVER WAS!"

Makarov spoke, "This is the job you've been looking for! You get to sleep whenever you want, drink as many free drinks as you want, read Manga when you want, or just sit back and relax while you watch the fights!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "IS THAT WHAT BEING A GUILD MASTER IS ALL ABOUT? SHIT! Shoulda told me sooner, I'm in!"

Makarov smiled and continued talking to the blonde about the duties of being Master, and blah blah you get the point!

**[Scene Change: Next Day!]**

"W-Why Master?" Mira cried as she found out the news that Makarov would be leaving the guild and someone else would take over! Fairy Tail was oddly quiet today, everyone was just shocked, Makarov just came and and told them that he would not be Master anymore, and that someone else would take his place... but who they didn't know yet!

"It'll be Laxus, I just know it!"

"Nah it'll be Erza!"

"Laxus!

"Erza!"

"If it's Laxus, I'll leave the guild!"

"Me too!"

"I hope it's Erza!"

"Hmph, there are just some things I have to do... I may one day return to be Master again... but until then a friend of mines will be Master, I trust he'll take good care of you all!" Makarov assured with a smile.

Laxus just smirked, he knew he would be the new Master – after all he was Makarov's grandson! He would kick out every fucking weakling once he became Master, muahaha!

"And... the Guild Master will be: Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I KNEW IT!" Natsu yelled then he looked confused, "Wait – Naruto? What the hell? It's not Erza? Who's Naruto?!"

Their eyes widened when a blonde haired blue eyed man around 18-19 years old walked in, he smiled at them a wicked smiled before saying:

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOURNEW GUILD MASTER: AND STARTING NOW YOU'RE ALL MY BITCHES, BELIEVE IT!"

**Note: Haha, chapter one done! Hope you all enjoyed ;D this looks like it'll be a fun adventure for Fairy Tail, so what did you all think?! All feedback is welcomed!**

**Have a good night! Next chappie will be tomorrow or Sunday! **


	2. Chocolate Milk Is The Source Of Life!

**A/N: Yay! I'm glad you guys liked it xD Thank you for all the feedback guys, I really appreciate it all! Thank you for all the follows and favorites as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Fairy Tail... I do own the cheeseburger I just bought though!**

**Chapter 2: Chocolate Milk Is The Source Of Life!**

It had been a few Days since Makarov made Naruto Master and It had spread like a woman spreads her legs that Makarov was no longer the guild master of Fairy Tail, and that he had given Master to a random dude at a bar... and for a few days now Fairy Tail was the talk of the freaking century!

"These people are pissing me off!" Natsu growled as he walked inside the guild, "They keep saying Fairy Tail won't last cause the old man left, I'll show them!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Uh... well at this rate we won't!" Lucy stated as she looked at Natsu, "The new Master hasn't done much since he became Master!"

Erza growled as she stared at Naruto who was sitting on a chair, he was reading Manga.. that's all he ever did since he became Master... and it only had been a few days! If he wasn't reading Manga, he was either napping or drinking, she was pissed and wondering why Makarov would make him Master! He was a nobody! It just didn't make sense! He wasn't even part of the guild to began with!

"You look like a witch on her period!" Naruto spoke all of a sudden as he walked towards Erza and Team Natsu. "Glaring for too long will make that pretty face not so pretty!"

"Hmph, shut it!" Erza hissed at Naruto.

"Make me!" Naruto just said, "Before I say something that'll make you cry!"

"Make me cry? Don't flatter yourself, child!"

"Child? We're practically the same age!"

"Hmph, reading Manga is something only children do!"

"We all have a inner child, so suck it!"

They both glared at each-other until Naruto turned and faced Natsu, "Yo, pinky, go buy me chocolate milk!"

"You go buy it yourself, bastard!" Natsu snapped at Naruto.

"Oh, that's how you're gonna talk to your Master?"

"You may be the Master of the guild, but we won't ever acknowledge you as the Master, Makarov will always be our Master!" Erza told the blonde in a cold manner.

Naruto just blinked and said, "Gray?"

Gray shook his head, he was no one's bitch!

"What's wrong with you bitches?" Naruto said all of a sudden as he got up on a counter and everyone stared at him, "Chocolate Milk is the source of life!"

"No it isn't!" Macao stated.

"Shut your face!" Naruto pointed at him, "You see WITH CHOCOLATE MILK ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! Getting into a bad-ass fight and you're about to lose? YOUR girl-friend just dumped your ass for your best-friend? Did you fail a quest? IS LIFE BEING A BITCH?! NONE OF THIS MATTERS WHEN YOU DRINK CHOCOLATE MILK! IT PUTS SUPER SAIYANS TO SHAME! IT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL AS IF YOU CAN TAKE ANYONE OR ANYTHING ON! THAT'S THE REALITY OF CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"..." It stayed silent before Romeo spoke, "YEAH! CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"HURRAY FOR CHOCOLATE MILK!" The rest of the guild all of a sudden began to cheer, that speech just inspired them all.

Naruto grinned and Romeo said, "M-Master, I'll go buy you some.. if you want!"

Naruto just nodded at him, and the young boy ran off, while the guild still cheered minus a few... they still hadn't warmed up to the blonde.

_He managed to break the uncomfortable atmosphere in the guild... they didn't trust him... they were wary of him... but that nonsense of a speech seemed to lighten the mood... amazing!_

Mira thought as she stared at Naruto suddenly jumped off the counter and sat down to continue reading his Manga, she noticed Natsu was staring at the blonde... and then she noticed he was walking towards Naruto.

"You smell like a Dragon..." Natsu told Naruto, "Are you a Dragon Slayer?"

Naruto ignored Natsu and just read his Manga... the pink haired boy growled and said, "Answer me, dammit!"

"What does it matter?" Naruto said after a few seconds.

"Because... I'm looking for a Dragon, maybe you know of him... Igneel! Does it ring a bell?"

Naruto shook his head and continued reading his Manga, Natsu then said, "Fight me!"

"You're looking for a quick ticket to the hospital, eh?" Naruto said as he put his Manga down.

"THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO THE HOSPITAL IS YOU!" Natsu growled as he fired up his hands, they were now covered in fire.

"Put those toy guns away, you'll only hurt yourself!" Naruto stated with a taunting smile.

Natsu growled and said, "Fuck you!" the pink haired boy punched Naruto who flew across the guild, the blonde haired boy crashed ten feet before the door, and he quickly stood up, everyone in the guild got silent and they stared at both Naruto and Natsu... maybe they would get to see how strong Naruto was?

"Oh, is that all you got?" Naruto taunted Natsu more, "I HARDLY FELT A THING!"

Natsu growled once more as he sucked in air and yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Naruto was about to dodge the attack, when his eyes widened and he stood still, everyone looked confused.

"Is he planning on taking that attack?!"

"He must either be arrogant or stupid! The Dragon's Roar is freaking deadly!"

The attack hit the blonde and he flew backwards, he crashed into the door, and it almost broke in the process, everyone stayed silent.. was he crazy?

However their eyes widened when Romeo opened the door, and walked in with Naruto's chocolate milk... no wonder he took in the attack.. if he dodged it... Romeo would of probably been hurt, and if he had attacked who knows who else would have been hurt, Naruto stood up and grabbed the chocolate milk from Romeo, the blonde then walked off as everyone just stared at him...

**Note: Meh, another short chapter, I may upload another chapter today.. or later tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. How Is He Not Scared?

**A/N: Was GONNA update last night but I got busy... today's chappie will be a lot longer so enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap!**

**Chapter Three: How Is He Not Scared?**

Natsu was looking at the request board and he muttered, "All these quest are crappy... why does Erza have to force me to take all the low-paying quests?!"

"Haha, idiot!" Gray laughed at Natsu, "She's punishing you for almost hurting Romeo, if it wasn't for our useless Master who knows what would of happened!"

"Fuck off, stripper!" Natsu glared at Gray, "I'm in no mood for your crap!"

"No!" Gray snapped, "I love watching you suffer!"

Natsu was about to say something when Happy his blue Exceed appeared in front of him with a Quest paper, Natsu grabbed it and his eyes widened, "A-A S-Ranked Quest, I'm so doing this one!"

"Aye, let's go!" Happy smiled as he sat on Natsu's head.

"You idiot! Are you trying to die?" Gray yelled at Natsu, "YOU can't do a S-ranked quest, you aren't strong enough!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes, I can, now watch me!" Natsu was about to walk off when Naruto walked up besides him and snatched the paper, the blonde looked at it while he blinked.

"Natsu is trying to do that Quest, tell him he can't!" Gray told Naruto who was still looking at the paper.

Natsu growled, he knew Naruto would say no but Naruto asked the pink haired Dragon Slayer, "Bubblegum, you think you can actually do this mission without dying?"

Natsu nodded, and Naruto handed him the paper, "Then go on and do it, but if you do die make sure you die in a Michael Bay like explosion, that way your body burns up and we won't have to pay for a funeral!"

Gray's, Natsu's, and Happy's eyes widened, the Master was actually gonna let him do the S-ranked Quest? WAS HE DREAMING? OR WAS THE BLONDE JOKING?

"Y-You piece of shit!" They all turned around when they saw a angered Erza glaring at Naruto with killing intent that could make you crap your pants 6 times in a fucking row!

Gray and Natsu cowered in fear, while Happy hid behind Natsu, Naruto just looked at Erza, he wasn't phased by her in any way.

"How dare you allow Natsu to break the rules? How dare you even allow him to do that quest? What if he died? You would be the one responsible!" Erza took out a blade and pointed it at Naruto.

Naruto leaned on her blade and said, "He said he wouldn't die, so what's the big deal? Plus if he does die, wouldn't that be a bonus?"

Erza's eyes widened at hearing that and she swung her blade, Naruto jumped back and said, "What the hell is your problem, bitch?!"

"You're my problem!" Erza growled at him, "You're a heartless man! How could you say Natsu dying would be a bonus?!"

Naruto just said, "He's annoying and loud, so if he dies I get peace and quiet!"

"I can't believe you're the fucking Master, I just can't!" Erza growled at him.

"Well, I am so suck it, bitch!"

"There's nothing to suck!"

"I wouldn't allow you to suck anything, even if you begged me to! You're a monster that makes Medusa look like a sexy ass fuck model!"

Naruto and Erza were glaring at each-other while they threw insult's at each-other.

"Holy fuck, Natsu!" Gray said as he saw Naruto clashing with Erza verbally. "N-Naruto is going to die!"

"How is he not pissing himself?!" Natsu nodded and asked, "I can feel myself about to pee!"

"He's either stupid or brave, we should leave!"

"Aye, I hate to be near a pissed off Erza!"

"Ha! You call that a blade?" Naruto laughed at Erza. "THAT LOOKS LIKE A NEEDLE FOR QUILTING!"

"Needle? WELL I'LL USE IT TO SEW YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"Well do it, you flat chested bitch!"

"Go to hell!"

"Oh, I will but I'll drag you to hell with me!"

"Scared to go alone?"

"Scared? I'm scared of how much the guild will suffer once I'm gone, so I'll be doing them a favor!"

Erza growled and glared at the blonde who glared back, she kept glaring with a fuck load of killer intent, but the blonde did the same thing, he just didn't back down, and Erza hated it! Why couldn't he be like all the other men and be scared of her? Even Makarov showed slight fear of her and he was a Saint Wizard, but the blonde showed none!

"Naru-chan, I brought you the Manga you wanted!" Naruto stopped glaring at Erza and faced Romeo who was walking towards him.

"I commend you my bitch, for being loyal to your Master unlike these bitches!" Naruto said as he grabbed the Manga and walked off as if nothing happen.

"HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY!" Erza snapped at the blonde.

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF YOUR UGLY VOICE, ERZA!" Naruto yelled back at Erza as he disappeared from sight, Romeo followed the blonde.

Erza glared at him before turning to Natsu and Gray who were trying to slowly walk away.

"Natsu!" Erza called his name.

"Aye!" Natsu froze and he turned around to face her.

"Promise me you won't do that quest!" Erza demanded the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at her and he nodded, Erza smiled in satisfaction and began walking away... unknown to her Natsu had his fingers crossed behind his back!

**[Scene Change: Next Day]**

"Haha! The idiots went to do that S-ranked quest, they are so dead!" Laxus laughed as he sat down besides the counter, Mira on the other side looked worried. "I hope that shitty Master of ours, kicks that piece of shit for breaking the rules!"

"Shitty Master?" Laxus turned when he saw Naruto looking at him.

"Yeah, you're pretty useless!" Laxus stood to what he said, "Now do something useful and kick Natsu, Lucy and Gray for breaking the rules!"

Naruto sat down and said, "Nah, I gave bubblegum permission to do the quest, hopefully they are gone a while, these make too much noise!"

Laxus's eyes widened, he did not expect that he then said, "Do you have any fucking clue what quest they did?! They won't be coming back, they went to their deaths! They are going to the cursed island: Galuna Island, do you not care what happens to them?!" Laxus smirked he wanted to see a worry expression on Naruto's face.

"You seem awfully worried about them, if you're scared of them not returning, grow yourself some balls – or hell even ovaries and go help them out!" Naruto said with a bored expression on his face.

Laxus growled he wasn't expecting that, "Why you little shit! Say that again!"

"Grow yourself a fucking pair and fuck off, Harry Potter!" Naruto said lazily.

"Harry Potter? The hell?"

"You have a lightning scar like him, so I'm guessing you look up to the boy-who-lived, don't worry I won't judge!" Naruto stated.

Laxus was now pissed, this blondie really had a knack for pissing people off, Laxus growled and stormed off! 

Mira giggled at the scene in front of her and wondered how Naruto could remain so calm knowing Team Natsu had gone on a S-ranked mission, she was about to ask him when Erza walked in and sat down not to far from the blonde, she ordered cheesecake, and sat down to eat, after a while she asked, "Where are Natsu and the others?" 

Mira's eyes widened, "Oh my!" She didn't want to be the one to break Erza the news.

"They went on a S-ranked Mission." Naruto replied after a while.

"WHAT?" Erza stood up and growled, "I made him promise me!"

"Haha!" Naruto laughed at her, "You don't just force a man to promise you shit, it'll only disappoint you!"

"Shut it!" Erza pushed the blonde and he fell on the floor, "This is your fault!" She took out her blade and pointed it at his neck as she stood over him, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill your pathetic ass!"

Naruto just smirk and spoke, "Red panties, they do look quite good on you!"

Erza blushed 69 shades of red when she noticed that she stood over the blonde with a skirt on, she quickly jumped back and Naruto took this chance to get up.

"P-Pervert!" Erza snapped as her face remained red.

"Pervert? If I recall it was you who stood over me like that! YOU PRACTICALLY WANTED ME TO LOOK!"

Erza's eyes widened and she quickly began walking away, she didn't want Naruto to see her blush, "I'm going to look for them... what mission did they take, Mira?"

"Galuna Island Mission..." Mira said with worry in her voice.

Erza's eyes widened and before leaving she asked Naruto, "Are you trying to act cool? Are you trying to win Natsu and the other's over by letting them break the rules? Or do you simply not care what happens to them?!"

Naruto looked at the back of her head before saying, "Isn't it the duty of a Master to trust his comrades? Pinky said he wouldn't die, so I trust he won't... plus unlike you I'm not gonna cage them and prevent them from flying!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza turned around and growled at him.

"You're scared Natsu and the other's will one day become so strong they'll be out of your reach, so you nurture them and hold them back, knowing all too well ranks don't mean shit!" Naruto replied to her causing her eyes to widen, "I know you can see it but Natsu will keep getting stronger, and one day he'll just fly off, you're scared of being ALONE BUT DON'T WORRY BABY YOU GOT MASTER, YOU CAN BE MY MAID!"

"Uh, fuck yourself!" Erza snapped at him before walking off, how he could see through her... frightened her.

**[Scene Change]**

"Kuku, seems most of the strongest members of Fairy Tail are gone... now is the chance to strike and take them down.." Ultear laughed as she watched Erza leave the guild.

"Oh, how are you planning that?" Seigrain a blue haired man asked her.

"You'll see..." Ultear smirked as both began walking away.

**Note: Yep chapter three done! No Naruto will not be doing the S-class mission with Natsu and the others, I have decided to do my own mini arc while Natsu and the others are way! So look forward to the next chapter, there'll be some action xD and those wanting to see Naruto fight will see him fight... sorta!**

**I will be replying to questions and comments next chapter, hopefully, til then lemme ask... should Naruto have a Exceed? **

**So I hope you enjoyed!**

**Later!**


	4. Greatest Dragon Slayer, So Suck It!

**PS: I ONLY FOUND THESE CHAPTERS! I WILL LOOK FOR THE REST LATER AND POST THEM! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO GAVE ME ADVICE ON THE FIRST CHAPPIE!**

**Note: Here you go... I will try to make this chapter as long as possible so SAVIOR THE FLAVOR! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 4: Greatest Dragon Slayer, So Suck It!  
><strong>

It had been a day or so since Team Natsu had gone on that S-ranked quest and the guild was a lot quieter which satisfied Naruto, he could now nap in peace or read Manga in peace without having to watch out for chairs or table's being thrown at him, the blonde was currently sitting on the counter reading Manga and he noticed Elfman, Mira's older brother come in.. he was grabbing his head and he seemed scared, and sad and angry, Naruto noticed this but remained quiet.. the blonde also felt a evil presence not to far away from the guild.

"Elfman are you okay?" Macao asked Elfman as he got closer to the white haired man.

"Lisanna, I can't! I can't do this to our friends!" Elfman just said out loud causing everyone to look at him.

You see, Elfman woke up from a nightmare.. in his nightmare Lisanna had told him she would never forgive him for killing her if he didn't kill all the Fairy Tail Mages, and ever since he woke up, her voice was all he heard in his head, and it scared him! AT first glance once would think Elfman was a man who wasn't scared of shit, he looked strong and manly, but deep down he was just a scared, insecure human who had flaws.

_**Go on, kill them all! Kill Fairy Tail, and I'll forgive you, brother, use the beast soul full body take over! Kill them! Slay them! **_

Elfman heard Lisanna's voice inside his head. The man grabbed his head harder, he wanted it too go away! This had brought back past memories he just wanted to forget! The man growled as Mage seemed to be leaking out of him... everyone's eyes widened as his body began to change.

"Elfman!" Mira ran up to her brother, "W-What's wrong?!" she worriedly asked as she got closer to him.

"FINE LISANNA I'LL DO IT, PLEASE JUST FORGIVE ME!" Elfman yelled as now he transformed into a monster, that stood tall and huge like a mountain.

Elfman's size increased exponentially, his arms grew longer, larger and he sprouted sharp claws, he became covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair took on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth became pointed, and he grew a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead.

"His Take-over magic, it's dangerous, we must do something before someone dies!" Macao yelled as everyone back away.

"Naruto! What do we do?"

"Uh.. why are you asking me?"

"YOU'RE THE MASTER!"

"Oh, right... uh... run?" Naruto suggested as he looked at the transformed Elfman, no way in hell was he stupid to fight the male who seemed to be in some sort of trance, no fucking way!

"THAT'S A SHITTY PLAN!"

"HAVE A BETTER PLAN?!"

"YEAH! YOU STAY HERE AND FIGHT HIM WHILE WE RUN AWAY!"

"DO I LOOK SUICIDAL TO YOU?!" Naruto snapped as Elfman charged at Macao who was starting to run away.

"**DIE!"** Elfman growled as he jumped in the air, and now was heading towards Macao, he was going to make the man into a pancake by landing on him. Macao tripped and fell to the floor, his eyes widened as Elfman was about to make him into a Sunday morning pancake, however he was saved when Naruto grabbed a bottle of sake and threw it at Elfman's head, grabbing the taken over Mages attention who now charged at the blonde who was crying.

"IF I DIE PLEASE AVENGE THE BOTTLE OF SAKE!" Naruto cried, that was one expensive bottle of sake he planned on drinking, But now he couldn't because it broke!

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"THAT BOTTLE OF SAKE WAS WORTH A THOUSAND SOULS – I WAS PLANNING ON DRINKING IT! but now I CAN'T!"

Elfman was about to hit the blonde when he noticed Mira, she was frozen where she stood, and tears were spilling her from her eyes,.

_**Kill Mira, that way she'll be reunited with me! **_The voice in Elfman's head said evilly, Elfman shifted his body and now he charged at Mira who was still frozen, it seemed like memories of the past were now starting to resurface, and it seemed like she was scared as fuck too!

"MIRA MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Fairy Tail member's yelled as Elfman got closer and closer to her.

Naruto sighed and did what any hero would do, he grabbed a open bottle of Sake that was on the counter besides him, and he began drinking all of it.

"NARUTO THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE DRINKING!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto snapped after he drank the entire bottle, "What I'm about to do is stupid as hell, so if I die, bury my body at the beach, that way hot babes can sit on me all day!"

Naruto charged at Mira as he noticed Elfman lift up his fist, if he punched her, she'd die. The blonde appeared before her and he pushed her out the way, Elfman swung and hit the blonde who was flying across the guide, the blonde just yelled, "MIRA SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR SHITTY TRANCE!" Mira's eyes widened as she saw Naruto fly back and now he yelled, **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" **

A beam of red lightning headed towards the taken-over Elfman, it hit him and the taken over Mage flew across the guild as well. Two crashed were heard throughout the guild, one was of where Elfman had landed and the other where Naruto had landed and everyone was shocked, the blonde couldn't have survived that, no human could!

"H-He died, he definitely died!" Loke said in panic.

"What are we going to do, I don't have the guts to hurt Elfman!" Macao said.

"Shouldn't we check up on Naruto?" Levy suggested, "And what about Elfman?!"

Mira ran towards where Naruto had landed, holy fuck, he had saved her, if he died she didn't know what she would do, she wouldn't be able to handle someone dying because of her! She hated it, however before she could, she stopped when everyone heard Elfman get up and roar, now this dude was pissed off so much he made the Hulk look happy!

"ELFMAN! STOP IT!" Levy yelled at Elfman, "Why are you doing this?" Levy cried as tears left her eyes.

Elfman ignored her and stood up as he charged at her, he swung his fist and it was about to land on her when Naruto appeared in front of her, he stopped the punch with his left hand, and they all looked at him shocked! The blonde was surrounded with red lightning, and there was lots of blood dripping from his head to his face, the blonde growled as he held Elfman back.

"Don't just stand there, either run away with tail in between your legs or HELP ME!" Naruto growled as he tried over powering Elfman.

"We can't hurt Elfman!"

"Hurt him? You're hurting him by not doing shit!" Naruto snapped at them, "The longer he stays in this form the more damage he causes the more he'll be angry and sad at himself when he snaps out of it!"

Their eyes widened the blonde was right..

"**Lightning Dragon's Kick!" **Naruto then yelled as he kicked Elfman's stomach, the taken-over man flew backwards and Naruto sighed, his head was hurting and he could feel himself about to black out... that was one hell of a fucking punch, his entire body hurt and ached. Elfman got up once again and he charged at Naruto who didn't move.

_I guess this is it.. my body doesn't want to move... it hurts too much, I can feel myself about to blackout, shit._

Naruto's eyes widened when everyone in Fairy Tail stood in front of him, they were protecting him? Eh what dumb-asses he thought as they all started holding hands.

"Elfman, we don't fucking know what's happening but snap out of it!" Macao snapped.

"Yeah! We want the Elfman we love back!" Levy shouted.

"I still have to teach you how to pick up women! So return to us!" Loke said with a smirk.

All the Fairy Tail members shouted but Elfman didn't stop. Naruto noticed he wouldn't stop so he yelled, "YOU FUCKING COWARD! MAN THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE ALWAYS GIVING ANNOYING SHITTY SPEECHES ABOUT WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A MAN! BUT HERE YOU GO ON! BEING PHASED BY A VOICE IN YOUR HEAD THAT ISN'T EVEN LISANNA! TAKE CONTROL OF YOURSELF AND BE A MAN OR I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL YOU TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MISERY!"

Elfman stopped and his eyes widened at hearing Naruto's voice, their voices finally reached him... he was weak... how could this have happened? He tried taking control of himself but the voice in his head got louder and louder.

_**You're weak! That's what killed me, Elfman.. kill them all.**_

_**Pretty please... for me your lovely sister?**_

The voice got stronger and louder and Elfman struggled to fight it. Naruto knew something had to be done, and he figured the presence not to far away from the guild was causing this so he ran..

"Naruto where are you going?!"

"I have to take a crap, be right back!" Naruto lied as he ran off.

"WHAT SHIT IS THIS?! TAKING A CRAP IN BETWEEN A BATTLE?! YOU'RE SO SCARED YOU HAVE TO CRAP?!"

Naruto arrived to the place on top of the roof not to far away from the Fairy Tail guild, to see a woman with pale skin and black hair, she was laughing evilly.

"So you're the bitch who's playing with Elfman's feelings!" Naruto stated as he stared at her rack.

"Kuku, you can't even protect them! They were the once protecting you, how pathetic of a Master are you?" Ultear laughed at the blonde, "Stay there, and watch as he kills them all, Kukuku!"

Naruto said, "Protect them? I'm not gonna bother protecting those dumb-asses, why would I do that? They don't need me to protect them, I am merely helping them protect themselves, that's what it means to be part of a guild, I'm not gonna play hero and burden everything alone... but one thing I can't stand is people who play with other people's feelings like this!"

Naruto charged at Ultear who smirked and yelled, "**Ice-Make: Sword!" **

A blade appeared in front of her and she grabbed it, the blonde continued charging at her, she swung and stabbed his arm, the blonde payed no mind to and he grabbed her face, and he slammed her on the floor, he then laid on top of her, and he smirked evilly, "I'm gonna electrify that beautiful face of yours!"

Ultear's eyes widened and she felt fear, this man was crazy, **"Y-You wouldn't!"**

Naruto's left hand began glowing with red lightning and Ultear felt her face burn at the touch, she began screaming in pain and Naruto spoke, "You've been a bad girl, time to punish you!"

Naruto quickly stood up and Ultear got up as well, the blonde smirked as yelled, **"Lightning Dragon's Tear Clothes Technique!" **

Lightning hit her entire body, and her eyes widened when her clothes began falling off, the technique had shredded her clothes into pieces and little by little they were falling off.

"Y-YOU PERVERT! GO DIE!" Ultear yelled at him and Naruto just spoke, "Now fuck off, next time you try anything like this, I won't go easy on you... NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE FORCED TO WEAR KINKY AND SEXY OUTFITS, MUAHAHAH!"

"You're letting your sexual frustrations be known!" Ultear snapped at him, "And watch, I'll get my revenge and you'll pay for this!"

"I'M THE GREATEST DRAGON SLAYER EVER, SO SUCK IT BITCH!" Naruto yelled as she ran off, her face was red from embarrassment.

Naruto felt Elfman no longer being taken over and he sighed in relief as he started to walk... but then he fell to the floor as he saw darkness!

**Note: Blahh was gonna keep going but blahh! I have to fucking go somewhere so here ya go! I was also planning on answering questions but it seems I can't so until next time! There was actually not that much action, but at least you get to see what kinda magic he uses and stuff xD **

**ENJOY! **


End file.
